1. Overall Management Structure The success of the Broad Institute CMLD will be determined by its ability to innovate in chemical methodology, library development, and chemical informatics in a way that leads to library production and, ultimately, that advances the NIH health mission. However, our ability to partner innovation with execution and to advance human health will require operational and financial excellence in addition to scientific excellence. As the other Project and Core teams work towards specific scientific goals, the Administration Core will be responsible for operational excellence and rigorous financial accounting, and for the coordinated management of the Center's portfolio of Projects and Cores. As such, it is accountable for the progress of the overall Broad Institute CMLD towards meeting its objectives. Administration Core leadership and structure. We have assembled a team of senior leaders with demonstrated capabilities in managing and administering collaborative research organizations. The Administration Core will be led by the Center P.I., Dr. Stuart Schreiber, who has extensive experience in directing large centers that integrate modern synthetic chemistry and production activities (see Project Overview). He will serve as Chair of the two key committees residing within the Administration Core: [unreadable] The Center Steering Committee, composed of all Project/Core Leaders and the Project Manager (described below), will be the critical body providing scientific input to the Administration Core. It will meet every two weeks to monitor progress and to ensure effective allocation of resources and management of personnel. We expect this process will critical to the integration of our Projects and Cores into a single functioning Center. [unreadable] The Management Committee, composed of Drs. Schreiber, Foley and Shamji, will meet monthly to review financial metrics and overall scientific progress, making adjustments as necessary. This process will be facilitated using monthly budget reports generated automatically by our financial administration. The members of this leadership team will leverage their expertise and positions within the host institutions to ensure operational excellence and rigorous financial accountability. For example, Dr. Shamji, an administrative director for the Broad Institute Chemical Biology Program, will coordinate CMLD needs with the Broad Institute financial administration, which will manage the relationship with Harvard University financial administration directly. Additionally, through his participation in the Administration Core, Dr. Foley will be well positioned to track the needs of each Project and to coordinate their execution with the CMLD Library Synthesis Core and the broader Broad Institute Chemical Biology (BCB) Platform, both of which we oversees directly. External oversight and reporting. The Administration Core will be responsible for considering and implementing, where appropriate, the recommendations of our CMLD External Advisory Board (EAB). In the past, we have benefited from the input of a group of advisors who have demonstrated a high level of commitment to and enthusiasm for their participation on our CMLD EAB. We will continue to meet annually at the Broad Institute to review our progress and future directions. Dr. Schreiber (CMLD P.I.) will continue to interact with Board members more informally throughout the renewal phase, as he did during the first phase, by telephone or in person to gather input on a more frequent basis. Our advisors are invited to participate in the annual CMLD Symposium located on a rotating basis at one of the CMLD host sites (last year at the Broad Institute). Our EAB includes members with both academic and professional expertise, capable of providing valuable guidance to our research. Each of these members has agreed (by email, fax or phone) to continue their membership should our renewal application be funded: [unreadable] Scott Biller, Ph.D. (Head of Global Discovery Chemistry, Novartis Institutes for BioMedical Research) [unreadable] Scott Miller, Ph.D. (Professor of Chemistry, Yale University) [unreadable] Li Deng, Ph.D. (Professor of Chemistry, Brandeis University) [unreadable] Alice Ting, Ph.D. (Associate Professor of Chemistry, MIT) [unreadable] Jim Morken, Ph.D. (Professor of Chemistry, Boston College) [unreadable] Tim Jamison, Ph.D. (Associate Professor of Chemistry, MIT) [unreadable] Mark Goulet, Ph.D. (Executive Director, Drug Discovery &Optimization, Merck) During the renewal phase, the Broad Institute is committed to providing the NIGMS with the formal annual progress report, as well informal written and oral communication to ensure alignment of goals between the Center and the broader Program.